


paper thin (in love with you)

by catpenguin



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Falling In Love, M/M, Porn with Feelings, smut but it's soft, wooseok is so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 17:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catpenguin/pseuds/catpenguin
Summary: Wooseok has never liked anyone this much; with Seungyoun everything is different and he doesn't know how to handle it.





	paper thin (in love with you)

It was easier before, Wooseok thinks. It started as a friends with benefits thing. A stress relief thing. They definitely needed that while recording Produce. They didn’t do anything more than heated make out sessions and quick, messy handjobs In the cramped dorm showers. “No strings attached,” Wooseok told Seungyoun back then.

Of course, even then, he thought Seungyoun was a nice guy. And that he was hot—he wouldn’t do that with him if he didn’t find him attractive. But he didn’t think his feelings would ever grow deeper than that. He didn’t have much time to think about it in general; they just got each other off, and that was it.

He thought it’d end once they ended up in different teams for the concept evaluation. But apart from this thing between them, there was also a growing friendship. Wooseok found himself visiting Seungyoun’s practice rooms to check up on him—and this led to them talking and joking around, and eventually making out outside of the room, where the cameras couldn’t catch them. He thinks in that moment, when Seungyoun briefly looked around to see if they’re alone before pressing him against the wall and leaning down to kiss him—in that moment, for the first time, Wooseok felt something. It was still hurried, urgent, Seungyoun’s hands roamed all over his body as he kissed him deeply, like he was hungry—it was still too much all at once to think. But for the first time, Wooseok felt something more. Something that scared him a little. Made his heart beat a little faster.

And it kept happening. They didn’t do it often, but once they were together, it’s like they couldn’t get their hands off each other. And Wooseok’s heart wouldn’t stop pounding when Seungyoun kissed him, touched him. Don’t think, just feel, he told himself every time.

They went out together once, too, managed to find some time amidst the busy schedule. But they didn’t talk about this thing between them. It wasn’t a date. But it wasn’t meaningless, either—it was when Wooseok realized he considered Seungyoun one of the closest friends he made while filming the show. He was fun to be around, he was kind, and Wooseok liked the way he smiled. He was someone he wanted to keep in touch with no matter the results of the show.

Not long before the finale, Seungyoun grinned at him and said, “Bet you didn’t think I’d make it this far.”

“Huh?” Wooseok was lying on his back on the practice room floor, exhausted from the countless repeats of the choreography. He turned to look at Seungyoun; he was sitting cross legged next to him, a water bottle in his hand. Seungyoun said his team was done practicing for today, and for some reason, he decided to come and bother the other team.

“When you said ‘no strings attached’. You thought I’d be gone soon?”

Seungyoun was joking, that was obvious, but for some reason, Wooseok felt a little hurt. And the way Seungyoun’s smile didn’t really reach his eyes, like he was distancing himself, or bracing himself to get hurt… maybe it wasn’t just a joke, maybe Seungyoun meant it to some extent. That thought was even more upsetting.

“I… didn’t think about it at all, back then,” he answered slowly. “The first time I really thought about it…” His lips curled in a small smile. “It was when I first thought that I’d really like to debut with you.”

If Seungyoun was surprised, he didn’t show it. He just smiled brighter, and moved closer to Wooseok, now sitting behind him. And then he was leaning down, and Wooseok’s eyes instinctively fell shut. He inhaled Seungyoun’s scent, as always distinctive, some expensive spicy cologne—and then he felt his hair tickle his cheek, and then the brush of his lips against his own. It tasted a little salty, like sweat. No one has ever kissed him upside down before, and he briefly thought it was a little weird—but nice. It was the first time they kissed slowly, without any sexual intent, not more than a gentle brush of lips, and when he heard Seungyoun chuckle as he pulled back, probably laughing at the awkward angle, his heart fluttered. He opened his eyes and was met with Seungyoun’s smiling face— Seungyoun parted his lips, as if about to say something, but then they heard the others outside the practice room, returning with bags full of snacks.

He tried not to read too much into it. But he couldn’t chase away the thought that maybe this wasn’t a “no strings attached” thing anymore.

And then they made it together. They were going to promote together for five years.

Now, finally, they don’t have to rush. The others left them alone in one of the bedrooms. Some members are still in the dorms, but they won’t interrupt them. And whatever they’re up to, Wooseok can’t hear it over the music Seungyoun played.

Hearing the chill, slow, pounding beats, he can’t help but wonder if it’s Seungyoun’s sex playlist. Does he have one? Looking at him, Wooseok would say he has more than one. Sometimes he wonders if it’s just him or is Seungyoun really this hot. He sometimes feels weak just looking at him, has the urge to pull him away from everyone just to be able to touch him, kiss him. He’s been attracted to people before, but not to this extent. The pull just kept getting stronger; the more he knows about Seungyoun the more attractive he is.

It scares him a bit.

And before, when they always had to rush, he never really had to face all his feelings. But now, as Seungyoun is leaning over him, his arms on each side of him, looking down at him with that playful smile of his, Wooseok feels overwhelmed. Trapped.

But he doesn’t dislike it.

It just all feels too real now that they can take it slow. Seungyoun is here, warm, and solid, and so gorgeous, and Wooseok wants him so much. And likes him so much. He doesn’t know which need is greater at this point, emotional or physical.

His heart is pounding so hard he can hear it in his ears, louder than the sensual music. Keeping the eye contact—he wouldn’t be able to look away even if he wanted to—he runs his fingers up Seungyoun’s arms, across his tattoos, getting used to the idea of touching him like this. He sees emotions swim in Seungyoun’s eyes—he already knows that Seungyoun likes him too. But does Seungyoun know? Wooseok isn’t bad at showing affection, and though it's not easy for him, he can usually voice his feelings if necessary, but it’s been different with Seungyoun. He feels so many things at once, he doesn’t know how to deal with it. And, around Seungyoun, he gets shy at times, which makes it even more difficult for him to express himself.

He needs to say something—but later. Now, he wraps his arms around his neck and pulls him down for a kiss. Some of that strange tension dissolves when their lips meet; Wooseok closes his eyes and lets himself drown in Seungyoun’s scent, warmth, enjoying the intimate closeness.

It’s not long before they deepen the kiss, but it’s still slow as they explore each other’s mouths. Seungyoun is a good kisser and Wooseok remembers all too well what’s it like to be kissed roughly by him—he can make him feel all weak and dizzy with just a kiss. This is different, calmer, but the longer it lasts the needier he gets, until he hears himself moan into the kiss and he pulls Seungyoun even closer to himself, wrapping his legs around his waist, desperate for more contact.

It’s funny, he thinks, how different everything is with Seungyoun. With his past lovers, he preferred to have at least some control, but with Seungyoun, he doesn’t even want it. He doesn’t care if he’s needy. He just wants him so, so much.

“What do you want?” Seungyoun asks, breathless, as he breaks the kiss. He’s smiling again, a small smile that’s somehow both sweet and sensual.

“I want you to fuck me,” Wooseok replies, somehow managing to sound calm, though the words bring a flush to his face. They’ve never done that before, there was just no time, but he’s wanted it for a long time. He’s thought about it more than once. He wants, needs, to feel Seungyoun inside him.

Seungyoun kisses him—brief but intense, leaving his lips tingling and wet. “Okay, baby,” he breathes. “Spread your legs.”

Wooseok flushes at the pet name; it’s no big deal, but Seungyoun has never called him that before. It’s ridiculous how easily he is affected by everything Seungyoun does.

He feels completely exposed when he opens his legs; It’s embarrassing but at the same time he likes the way Seungyoun’s gaze is raking over his body. It almost feels like he’s caressing him with his eyes, hard and possessive. Wooseok bites down on his lip; he’s already so aroused and they haven’t really done anything yet.

Seungyoun grabs a bottle of lube from under the bed and he settles between Wooseok’s legs and spreads them a little further. Wooseok makes a small, embarrassed voice at the back of his throat, and Seungyoun rubs his thigh soothingly. Then he leans down, his lips replacing his hand, the kisses soft at first, then they turn open mouthed, hot and wet against his skin. Wooseok didn't even remember his inner thighs were this sensitive; he gasps, clutching at the sheets as Seungyoun nibbles at the skin.

Seungyoun moves to his other thigh, licking and sucking until he tenses beneath him, short gasping moans spilling from his lips. Seungyoun is gentle, doesn't bite him hard, but Wooseok thinks he'd like him to— and he'd love him to leave bruises. Maybe he’ll tell him about it later, though. Soon feels Seungyoun's fingers circle his entrance, cool and slick with lube. He bites his lip when Seungyoun slips a finger inside and moves it around, pressing against the walls.

"You're quite relaxed," Seungyoun notes with a tone of surprise in his voice. Wooseok flushes and Seungyoun raises his eyebrows at him. "Have you..."

"I… today in the- ah!" he gasps, eyes falling shut as Seungyoun pushes another finger in. He feels vulnerable, spread out like this with Seungyoun fingering him, but he doesn’t mind; it feels so intimate, and so good, he loves every second of it. “In the bath, I…”

"Oh," Seungyoun breathes. He alternates between thrusting his fingers in and out and spreading them inside Wooseok, stretching him. Then he curls his fingers inside him just so and Wooseok cries out as pleasure shots through his nerves.

"I was thinking about you…"

Seungyoun groans softly at that, or maybe at the way Wooseok's muscles clamp on his fingers, and then he's kissing Wooseok again, swallowing his moans as he keeps fingering him.

"You look so pretty like this,” he whispers. He pushes a third finger in and Wooseok whines; he feels the stretch clearly now but he likes it, the burning sensation only serves to arouse him more. "God, you really love this, don't you?"

He can only moan in response as Seungyoun moves his hand, fucking him with his fingers. He can feel the familiar pressure in his stomach, can feel his body tense; he's nearing the edge already.

"Seungyoun, I'm close," he warns. Seungyoun doesn't stop, though, his fingers rubbing against his prostate, making him whimper, bringing him closer and closer to the edge. He doesn’t want to come like this, though. "Please, I need you inside…"

The words seem to work. Seungyoun pulls the fingers out, leaving him open and needy for more. But then Wooseok can feel the tip of Seungyoun's cock press to his entrance. His hips buck instinctively; he wants Seungyoun to fuck him so badly.

The stretch is more than he imagined when Seungyoun finally pushes into him. It's slow, careful, and Wooseok can feel every inch of his cock as he slides into him, filling him gradually. He clutches on the sheets beneath him, lets out a strangled gasp, throwing his head to the side. He feels so full, and he loves the sensation so much. It's a bit uncomfortable, but just knowing Seungyoun is inside him makes it good.

"Seungyoun," he gasps out, strangled and needy, parting his lips— and then Seungyoun's mouth is on his, kissing him. It's both tender and filled with passion and it makes him feel dizzy, his eyes falling shut. It's hard to will his body to relax when he's so overwhelmed with emotions and sensations. He can feel Seungyoun's cock pulse inside him; it's hard and hot as his muscles clench around it. It might be too soon, but he wants him to move. He won't mind if it burns; he wants to feel it all.

"Seungyounie," he pleads softly against his lips. Seungyoun kisses his temple, then the tip of his ear.

"Shh," he hushes him gently. "You're so tight… I don't want to hurt you." His voice sounds strained, breathless, and Wooseok wonders how it feels to him, and if it's hard to restrain himself from fucking him. He wants to tell Seungyoun to move but he only manages a soft, needy whine.

"Shh, baby…" Seungyoun kisses him again, a gentle brush of lips. "You feel so good," he whispers and Wooseok trembles.

And then, he finally starts to move. Wooseok feels him pull out, feels his muscles clench as if to keep him inside, feels the ticklish slickness of lube against his opening— and then Seungyoun pushes back all the way in, drawing a breathy gasp out of Wooseok's lips. It feels amazing. The pace is unhurried at first, Seungyoun's cock sliding in and out of him smoothly. He chews on his lip, a bit embarrassed with how vocal he is, small sounds bubbling in his throat each time Seungyoun fills him. But it's so good, the sensation making his body tense in pleasure, his mind going blank.

He looks up at Seungyoun with hazy eyes; his face is contorted in pleasure, he's panting through his parted lips as he fucks him slowly. Wooseok thinks he looks gorgeous. He wants to touch him, feel him closer. He throws his arms around Seungyoun's neck, arches up to him to feel his skin brush against Seungyoun's. Seungyoun thrusts hard into him and he moans, throwing his head to the side as he feels his cock brush against his prostate. The pleasure is intense, and makes him clench involuntarily around Seungyoun, heightening the sensations. He can feel Seungyoun's cock throb inside him and he moans again, closing his eyes, focusing on the sensations.

Seungyoun kisses the side of his mouth then pulls out of the loose embrace and grips his thighs, pushing them up further, picking up the pace. Wooseok once again clutches at the sheets, just needing something to hold on to— each thrust brings him closer to the edge, he’s sure he won’t last much longer.

He gasps, feeling Seungyoun’s hand on his cock—but he pushes it away.

“W-wait, I wanna come like this.”

“You can?” Seungyoun sounds surprised. Wooseok smiles briefly; he has come like this before, although never with another person, only when he fucked himself with a toy. But he’s already so close. He doesn’t know if it’s because Seungyoun is bigger than average, or if it’s because he’s fucking him _so_ good, or because Wooseok is so attracted to him. All he knows is he wants it, wants to come just from having Seungyoun inside him, from feeling so full.

“Yeah,” he moans in response. “It feels so good…”

He hears Seungyoun groan. “Fuck, you’re driving me crazy.”

Wooseok wants to laugh, because that’s his line, he’s the one who’s losing his mind. But all he can do is whimper as Seungyoun takes him over and over. It’s not long before he’s coming, his body tensing, his mind going completely blank. Seungyoun fucks him through his orgasm, hard and fast, and then he comes too, with a soft moan, burying his face in Wooseok’s neck. The come feels warm inside Wooseok, makes him shiver, not at all unpleasant.

After a moment, Seungyoun tries to move, but Wooseok lets out a small whine of protest, wrapping his arms around him, pulling him even closer. He both hears and feels Seungyoun laugh.

“Am I not too heavy?”

Wooseok hums. “You’re heavy. But you’re warm. And I like it.”

He really does; it makes him feel safe and he loves having Seungyoun so close, feeling his warmth, his breath, his heartbeat.

Seungyoun huffs another soft laugh. “Okay.”

Wooseok closes his eyes, curling his fingers into Seungyoun’s hair, gently playing with the strands. It should be easy to say it now; he wants to, he feels it with overwhelming intensity, if he doesn’t say it his heart might just burst.

But he’s still a little scared, so stays quiet, and hopes Seungyoun can read it from the way his heart is pounding, from the way he refuses to let him go. And, when a few moments later, Seungyoun finally lifts himself on his forearms to look at him, Wooseok figures he must know. With that adoring look in his eyes, and that soft, contented smile, he must know. 

Wooseok smiles back at him, then sighs when Seungyoun brushes their noses together, the gesture so tender it makes his heart clench. Cheesy, he thinks, but his eyes sting, like he’s about to cry. He just feels so loved.

It’s okay, he thinks. Showing it is more important. As for words, they have more than enough time to tell each other everything.

**Author's Note:**

> this ship owns my heart and soul
> 
> i hope this was ok!


End file.
